


5个索尔对洛基过保护的原因+1个他一直这样做的理由

by StsFish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Overprotective, is Overprotective
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 索尔是尽职的大哥，按复联其他人的说法就是他有点过于尽职了。但索尔不在乎他们怎么说，因为他们怎么能懂大哥的职责呢？





	5个索尔对洛基过保护的原因+1个他一直这样做的理由

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Reasons Why Thor Is Slightly Overprotective of Loki +1 Reason Why it's a Continuing Trend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082492) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



> 翻译：389

**1.这是个很好的开始： 洛基很脆弱**

"索尔!" 史蒂夫大声喊道, 同时用盾牌砸碎了另一个末日机器人的脑袋。 "欢迎回来。你真的没有选一个更恰当的时间来度过你的假期，选的真不是时候。"

"没错,但现在是我回来的最佳时机。" 索尔咧嘴笑了笑, 接着击倒了两个末日机器人然后又摧毁四个。 "在这里做点练习对我兄弟有好处。"

"你还有一个兄弟吗?" 史蒂夫问道, 赶走了靠近民众的一个末日机器人。 "他是如何操作这些邪恶机器人的？ 我们已经用尽所有的援助了。

"我不知道。" 索尔边说边用锤子消灭了二十个左右。 "我去观察一下。" 他转过身来, 朝市政厅看去。 史蒂夫也转过身来, 正好看到一个身穿阿斯加德式服装或者说是歌剧服装的高个男人, 抬起他的手, 使五个末日机器人自爆。 另一个机器人从后面上来, 但是明显看到高大的男人用范围魔法抓住了它, 然后将它甩进一辆公交车里。

强大的力量使公交车在街上持续滑行,直到翻倒在另外两个末日机器人身上。

"兄弟!" 索尔喊道。 "别扔得那么用力, 你会累坏自己的!"

史蒂夫对现在的情况无话可说。 他也不知道现在该说些什么。他和洛基正式认识时, 索尔还非常严肃地说:"和我弟弟握手时要注意你下手轻重, 他不像其他阿斯加德人那样健壮。 洛基不仅有最敏感皮肤还有脆弱的骨头。"

这明显是史蒂夫缺乏对阿斯加德其他一些习俗的认知。

 

**2. 洛基当然是无辜的**

"你怎么这么不注意场合? ！ 你怎么敢在我宝贝弟弟面前炫耀你这种堕落的行为? !" 雷神咆哮着, 将这对受惊吓的人分开。

托尼眨了眨眼。 "索尔, 我刚只是吻了佩珀。 甚至连一点舌头都没用上。"

"但是吻到了嘴唇上！ 你不觉得羞耻吗，铁之人? !" 索尔几乎是从嘴里喷出来的这句话, 唾沫星子飞得到处都是。

而洛基，现在正站在那个正在怒吼的人稍微靠后的位置, 他翻了个白眼。 "索尔, 他们在干什么?" 他问道, 同时眨了几下眼睛,好让自己看起来更加天真无辜。

索尔立刻把全部注意力转向他的兄弟。 "弟弟, 不要为这种下流的行为而烦恼, 这些对你来说还太早了。"

"但我想知道。"

"不, 不, 我必须坚持。 我将在一千年左右的时间段里解释这些肮脏的细节, 因为到那时你才到足够的年龄, 才能够理解这种堕落。" 索尔用一只胳膊搂住洛基的肩膀, 开始转移话题。 "来吧, 我给你做点好吃的。" 洛基用一只手朝索尔背后的托尼做出射击的动作而那个天才感激地配合他。 "霜糖馅饼是最棒的, 你会喜欢它的。

洛基甜甜地笑了笑, 朝他点点头。

而现在, 托尼和佩珀窝在他自己的工作室里, 那里既安全也没有疯子。 好吧，也算不上疯。

 

**3. 洛基很敏感**

也许向两位神介绍迪斯尼电影是个坏主意。 又或者他们不该从狮子王开始。

再说, 并不是每天都有人目击到妙尔尼尔把电视砸坏。

"那位可敬的父亲只是睡着了！兄弟!" 索尔几乎是对着洛基的脸尖叫。 "和其他动物一起玩累了,所以他只是在休息!"

"你说是就是吧, 哥哥。" 洛基干脆地说, 看上去剧情并没刺激到他。

"就是我说的那样！ 我还要说现在已经太晚了, 你必须休息, 兄弟。"

"好吧，好吧。" 洛基叹了口气站在那里。 "我会回我的房间。"

"直接到床去睡觉吧, 洛基, 你不该熬到太晚。" 索尔紧张到用不自然的微笑目送自己的兄弟离开房间，然后他回头用带着电光的眼神对其他的复仇者怒目而视。 "如果他因为你的恶毒电影而遭受一场噩梦, 我会砍下你们的头。"

"可这电影是迪斯尼拍的，问题不该在我们身上。"

"那么我会去拜访这个'迪士尼', 并向他解释他的电影可能给无辜者带来的创伤。"

然后索尔起身走开, 很可能是去给他弟弟讲睡前故事了。

娜塔莎盯着他离开后, 将目光转向其他复仇者。 "我开始认为这不是一个精心策划的恶作剧了。"

"是哪点警醒到你了?" 托尼说着，一口气喝完了他剩下的酒。

 

**4** ****.** ** **洛基还很年轻**

现在出现了很严重的问题。

洛基坐在托尼面前, 甚至没有用吃东西来伪装。 相反, 这个轻浮的人正在舔他的勺子。 他伸展着湿润的舌头细细得舔着勺柄，接着收缩起来用舌尖描绘着圆形边缘, 最后用嘴唇将它包裹并轻轻吮吸。 当托尼全神贯注地盯着他时，洛基甜蜜地笑了, 缓缓放低勺子, 慢慢地在他修长苍白的脖子上撩拨。

天啊, 一根汤匙他妈的怎么能这么色情？

"吾友史塔克。" 洛基用低沉, 沙哑的悄声说到。 "我有一个……请求。"

"呃……是吗?"

"我发现自己渴望的是... 一个不是兄弟姐妹的人的陪伴。 我找到了你——"他停下来, 抬起头, 目光来回专注地打量托尼的身体, 然后露出带着欲望的笑容。 "让人满意而又有趣的存在。 "我相信你会尽力满足——"他半闭着眼睛轻声说着 。 "我的小要求。"

托尼用力地咽了口唾沫。 "呃， 伙计。 别这样, 你哥哥会杀了我的。"

"我怎么会介意呢，吾友史塔克？ 我从心底为我的弟弟能和我的朋友们一起快乐而快乐！" 托尔声音中带着如雷电滚过的隆隆声，高兴地大笑起来。

托尼怀疑地看了他一眼, 然后回到洛基身上。 "还有，我是有点喜欢佩珀的。"

"我不介意她的加入。" 洛基说, 声音低沉而沙哑。

托尼盯着他, 然后起身。 "…该死我的手机在哪里, 我需要像昨天那样打电话给佩普，贾维斯，帮我联系佩珀，这是三人紧急情况！"

他用跑的出了厨房, 朝他的卧室走去。

娜塔莎又盯着那个亿万富翁的离开后, 转过身来面无表情地看着托尔。 "你刚刚有意识到你无辜的弟弟对托尼提出了下流的要求吗?"

托尔显得很困惑而洛基似乎一点也不担心。 "当然，玩嘛， 但这肯定不是你指的那种意思, 娜塔莎小姐。"

"我认为那是关于性的。" 科尔森小心地提议。

索尔大笑着倒向他背后的椅子靠背上。 "太荒谬了, 朋友们。 我弟弟仅仅800岁, 父亲甚至还没有找他进行一场关于成长的烦恼谈话。" 他说, 语气暗示他认为这个话题很可笑了,甚至不需要多加思考。

娜塔莎和科尔森都扬起了眉毛。 洛基只是又咬了一口炒蛋。

 

**5** ****.** ** **洛基很脆弱**

"你确定这牲畜只吃最好的谷物吗?" 索尔严肃地盯着那个人, 问道。

街头小贩像看疯子一样盯着索尔。 "…照你的意思来说，它们确实是被精心喂养的。"

（好吧，很有大都市纽约见怪不怪的风格）

"索尔, 别去烦那个可怜的人了。" 布鲁斯面带着歉意微笑，温柔地恳求道。

"我必须确定那些肉的来源。 我弟弟有一个纤弱的胃。 我不能让他由于低于这个水准的中庭食物而生病。"

"这绝不是一种侮辱, 因为我们都知道纽约街头的小贩只有最高标准的快餐, 我说的对吗?" 布鲁斯使劲对卖热狗的人点头。

小贩带着困惑又不介意地耸了耸肩。 "呃…… 当然。 我只对我的客人提供最好的。"

"那就好。 我应该相信你作为厨师的正直品性。" 索尔带着两只热狗(提着三人所有的东西) , 直直地向等待他的兄弟走去。

"那个兄弟真的有那么敏感的胃吗？ 抛开质量不谈, 这些热狗并不有益于健康。"

"不用担心这个。" 布鲁斯说着掏出他的钱包。 "实话告诉你, 我见过那个人吃树皮。 显然, 刚从树上摘下来的东西味道最好。 我该给你多少钱?"

"…免费的。 只要金发女郎离我远点。"

"好吧, 我们经常听到有人这么说。" 

 

**\+ 1. 那个苹果怎么能远离世界树呢**

当彩虹桥的通道褪去最后一丝炫光时, 沙漠地面上出现了一个错综复杂的圆形结构。有人站在圆的中间，穿着一件看起来很结实的黄金盔甲披着另一件母亲牌窗帘, 是奥丁。

出于某种原因, 一个非常愤怒的奥丁。

"索尔！" 他气冲冲地朝雷鸣者咆哮着。 "你为什么没有蒙住你弟弟的眼睛? ！ 他可能被彩虹桥的闪光弄瞎的！"

妈的，又一个。 实际上从另一方面来说, 这解释了一切。 但这真的太操蛋了。

索尔紧张得喘着粗气，抓着洛基的胳膊将他拉近。"兄弟, 你还好吗？ 你的眼睛有任何刺痛或难受吗？"

"我很好。" 洛基温和地说, 微笑着向他的父亲问好。

奥丁把一只手放在他的肩膀上。 "你可能认为自己‘很好’, 然而也许要到几年后才会出现症状。"

"我觉得我现在还不错。"

"就目前而言。" 奥丁重复了一遍, 然后转向索尔, 脸上带着愁容。 "糟糕的兄长, 索尔, 我允许你拖着你弟弟到这里的唯一原因是你承诺过你会保证他的安全!"

"我请求你的原谅, 兄弟。 我马上召唤*伊尔来见你。"

"我知道我不该允许这种疯狂行为" 奥丁叹息着, 疲惫地擦着他的鬓角。 "洛基还太年轻, 不能如此轻率得跑到不发达的世界去。 事实上他完全不会应付!"

"我会魔法, 父亲" 洛基平静地指出。

"但在一个更强大的敌人面前你无法保护自己。"

"我还有我的智慧和我的银舌头。"

"不是每个人都比你蠢, 孩子, 但这完全不是问题的重点。" 奥丁用手慈爱地抚摸着洛基的头发。 "你还太年轻, 不能这样强行面对世界。 自从你离开后, 我一直在担心。 这就是为什么我觉得你已经待得够久了而你现在应该跟我回家。"

这次洛基叹了口气，小心翼翼地翻了个白眼。 "很好。 我可以向我们的中庭盟友道别吗？"

"好吧，我的儿子。 但不要离开我的视线。"

洛基点点头, 平静地走向正等着他而且对这一幕目瞪口呆的复仇者们。

"这都什么鬼啊，哥们？" 克林特控制住想大声喊出来的想法用洛基靠近才能听到声音说。 "索尔已经坏掉了, 结果现在你爸和他一样是坏掉的? ！ 这他妈开玩笑呢？"

"我的母亲是完全正常的，希望能帮到你。" 洛基宽容得笑了笑。

"你不生气吗？" 史蒂夫瞥了一眼奥丁和托尔问道，"在我看来, 你完全有能力照顾好自己。"

"没错，但放任他们不会让我感到头痛。 另外, 尽管他们过度保护, 但很容易就能乘他们不注意溜走一两个月的。" 洛基露出恶作剧得逞的笑容, 说了声再见，然后走回等待他的父亲身边，接着他立刻被带走了。洛基说的那种地狱的场面, 如果让克林特看到的话, 那他真就会用实际行动迅速远离这里。

洛基花了两个星期的时间才降临这里。 然而搞笑的是, 托尔花了快一个月的时间才注意到他的兄弟已经回到塔里和他们待在一起。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *Eir，北欧神话中司掌医药和健康的女神


End file.
